Mouse Academy
by Sonicx399
Summary: So, what happens when Jerry Mouse goes to school, not really interesting huh? But what if Jerry Mouse goes to school, with different mice from different cartoons and movies? Read and find out, you might be in for a surprise.
1. First day

**I'm taking a break from "Jerry and Co." to write a story I've been wanting to write for a long time, called "Mouse Academy" It's about Jerry Mouse, going to school with other cartoon mice, Jerry has a love interest on a Disney Mouse, but I won't say who until later, (She's not Minnie, Jerry's at a young age in this story.) Also, Jerry may talk, but not as much in my other stories, this story is all in Jerry's POV, so yeah enjoy. :)**

**BTW, I don't own any characters, EXCEPT for one. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Well, here I am, at a school, instead of making cats chase me like my father does, I'm going to school.

Now you may be asking yourself, "What if the cats try to destroy the school and kill everyone?" Well, we won't need to worry about that, the school is located at a spot where a cat can't find us, I'm not gonna say where, because some stupid cat, like Tom, might find us.

I don't know how the mice who build this school did it, but they somehow manage to get stuff like electricity and other stuff to make it look like a real school. All I gotta say is, wow, these mice are some geniuses.

When I walked into the school for the first time, I saw Nibbles; he's really growing up, ditching the diaper and everything.

"Hi Jerry, are you ready for the first day of school?" he asks me, I nodded my head, since I'm not that much of a speaker, heck, I can go three weeks without saying one word,

"That's great, I heard the teaches are nice, and I heard one of them is from a land in Central Europe,"

Central Europe hun? This will be interesting,

"And I heard about another one who is the grandson of Fievel Mousekewitz,"

Oh yeah, Fievel. He was that mouse who was from Russia who got lost in the USA. Man, I know my history don't I?

"Come on, we don't want to late for our first class,"

Nibbles runs down the hall way, I look at my list, seeing which classes to go to first, and it's Math, great. If there's one thing I hate more than cats, it's math. If I had a nickel for every math quiz that I failed, I'd be the riches mouse in the world. Luckily my mom helped me with it, when she was still living with my dad.

* * *

I walked into my class, the teacher looks at me with a "Where in the world have you been" kind of look, and tells me to sit. I look for a seat, then I heard two mice calling me,

"Hey Jerry, sit here, JERRY!" Oh great, it's Pixie and Dixie. These guys were my best friends back then, besides Quacker, but at least these two aren't suicidal, I sat next to them to get 'em to shut up.

Just then a girl walks into the room, it's my sister, Abigail, well, she's not really my sister. She began living with me and my parents after her family was killed in a forest fire. After a while, we really got close, and we start hanging out until a point where she starts calling me her brother. Since Abigail is a year older then I am, I'm the little brother, (As if I wasn't little enough)

"So, little brother, are you ready for the first day of Mouse Academy?" she asks me as she sits down, I nodded,

"Ya know, ya really need to speak up more," Did I mention that she's the ONLY mouse that says anything about me not speaking, So I sighed and said "Yes, I'm ready," That was the first time I've spoken in weeks,

"Okay class, today we're going to start off with a pop quiz to see how much math you know," The teacher speaks up. Wait, did he say pop quiz, DARN IT!

* * *

Well after that horrible disaster, it was time to move to the next class, History, there's one class I'm good at. Hopefully I won't fall asleep like I did at my old school.

We got into the classroom and sat in our seats, Abigail sitting one side of me, Pixie and Dixie on the other side. Hey, remember when Nibbles said that one of the teachers was the grandson of Fievel Mousekewitz, well, our teacher was him,

"Hello kids, my name is Mr. Mousekewitz. if anyone's asking, yes, the rumors are true, I am the grandson of Fievel Mousekewitz,"

"Who cares?!" Some kid shouts in the class, making the class laugh. Me and Abigail were the only ones not laughing. However Abigail was giggling a little.

"All right class, calm down, okay then now let's begin….." Aw no, don't do it, don't fall alse….ZZZZZZZZZZZ.

* * *

"I can't believe you got a detention on the first day, for sleeping." Abigail told me. I heard Pixie and Dixie Snickering behind us,

"Cut it out you two, it's not like you guys ever got in trouble for the most stupidest stuff," Abigail said in a mad voice. That's what I really like about her, she's always on my side.

* * *

After lunch, we went to our third class. Unfortunately for Abigail, it's science, I can't really help her with it, since Science does have some math in it. Our teacher was part of some rescue rangers, she likes to be called "Gadget"

"Golly, I though there will be more mice then this. Oh well, now let's get started,"

"Oh man, I don't know if I can do this, Jerry," Abigail whispered to me,

"Don't worry sis," I said. Yep, here's another rare moment where I speak,

"Now, I understand that we have a mouse in this class who doesn't speak. Let's see, Jerry Mouse, is that right?" Gadget asks, I stood up and nodded,

"Well make sure you right a lot of notes down so I can read them. Same thing goes for everybody in here," how long has this class been going on for, 30 seconds, great.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, We can't use any chemicals because they might blow up, sending a smell that might reveal our location to cats. There was already one situation where the cats destroyed the school, luckily everyone made it out safely.

You may think I hate _ALL_ cats, but no I don't. There are some cats I like, the Thundercats, Oliver, and…. Well that's pretty much it,

* * *

Thank goodness, the last class, and it's reading. Me and Abigail are good readers, and surprising Pixie and Dixie are pretty good too. Our teacher is Mrs. Bianca, she was part of a Rescue Aid Society, she travels a lot, so she's got a lot of stories to tell,

"Hello there children, I'm Mrs. Bianca, I'll be your reading teacher,"

"….Okay," some random mouse said,

"Now today, I'm going to read a childhood classic of mine," said Mrs. Bianca as she pulls out a book,

"I hope it's a story about the forest," Abigail said, I rolled my eyes at what she said. I know how she loves to hear something environmental,

"Well, yes, it is, it's called "Once upon a Forest,"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Abigail said, now standing up,

"Sit down, please," Mrs. Bianca said in a calm voice,

"Sorry,"

"It's okay Abigail, now then let's begin,"

* * *

** [40 minutes later] **

* * *

"We will continue the story tomorrow, "Mrs. Bianca said,

Everybody groaned, even me, not only because I want to know if the little girl wakes up or not, but I got to go to detention now, for 30 minutes, just because I couldn't stay awake,

"I'll wait for you outside, Jerry," Abigail told me, that made me feel a little better, knowing that my sister will wait for me.

* * *

I walk inside the Detention, I was the only one in the class. Bernard, the husband of Mrs. Bianca, is the detention teacher,

"Jerry, this is not a good start, you do realize I have to notify your father about this," I gulped as he said that. so I sat down in my seat, look out the window, and sees Abigail, waving at me, well, at least I know she's waiting for me. Hopefully, the next day will be better.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was chapter one, looks like Jerry has a little trouble. But at least Abigail will be there for him. Stay tune for next Chapter, where a new girl comes to school, and Jerry likes her , but will he be able to tell her? Find out next time!**


	2. New girl, old bully

** Chapter 2: New Girl, old bully**

Okay, so maybe my first day wasn't so great. And it also didn't help that my dad grounded me for a week, darn. Abigail tried to tell my dad that it was stupid for the teacher to give me a detention, but he didn't listen. Hopefully day two will be a lot better.

* * *

_**{FIRST CLASS, MATH}**_

Damn it, I forgot math was first. Excuse my swearing, but I really hate math. Everyone sat in the same seat as yesterday, Abigail on one side, Pixie and Dixie on the other. The teacher walks in,

"All right class, today we have a new student joining us," the teacher said, I wonder why he or she never came yesterday,

"She is an exchange student from London," it's a girl, and she's from London. Cool. The girl walks in, and her name is…..

"Olivia Flaversham," Yeah, thanks, I could've told them myself, anyways,

"Hi there, you guys already know my name now. My Daddy moved us from London all the way to America," I can tell from her Scottish accent that she was born in Scotland. (No duh) I got one good look at her, she looks really cute, and I mean REALLY cute, I began blushing as soon as she looked at me,

"I really hope to meet a lot of friends,"

I began to sweat a little. Pixie, Dixie, and Abigail must've saw me do this, so they leaned over to me,

"You like her, don't you Jerry?" all three of them said, I shake my head no, but they didn't believe me,

"Aw, my little brother has a crush on someone," oh great, looks like Abigail won't leave me alone about this,

"Okay Olivia, find a seat that's empty," the teacher tells her, she looks for a seat. that's when Pixie and Dixie got up,

"She can sit here,"

"Yeah!"

And wouldn't you know it, she walks to the empty chairs, and sits on the one_ RIGHT_ next to me. my heart started POUNDING. It's strange because I never felt like this when I first met Abigail, maybe that's because we were kids, we're preteens now,

"Hi, wh..What's your name?" Olivia asked in a shy voice,

"His name's Jerry Mouse, he doesn't really talk much. I'm his sister, Abigail, well not really. But we live with each other, you'll really like this guy!" Really Abigail?!

* * *

_**{SKIPPING OVER TO LUNCH TIME}**_

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that, Abigail," Abigail has told Olivia about how she lost her farther in the fire, as we're in the lunch room. And if anyone's asking , no I did not fall asleep in history,

"I would've died too, but then Jerry came, and pulled me out of my house after I passed out, he's my hero," Abigail then hugs me,

"Wow, you're really brave Jerry," Olivia told me, as she got closer to me. I began blushing

"He's not brave, he's a wimp!" yelled somebody. Oh great, it's the bully, Bluck Bucky,

"I heard he broke his ankle after he saved you, and cried for his daddy, like a pussy….cat," Bluck said with a laugh,

"Hey, at least he tried to save me, unlike a low life like you," Abigail yelled at him,

"Oh, what are you gonna do, snitch on me? Ha!" as soon as he said that, Mrs. Bianca taps him in the shoulder,

"Young man, I don' like that you're bulling kids. n\Now I'm going to ask you to cut it out, or you'll be sorry," Mrs. Bianca said, sharply. Bluck thought about it for a moment,

"Ah, I didn't feel like getting kick out," Bluck said as he walks away. Mrs. Bianca walks up to us,

"Jerry, I heard about what you did for Abigail, I'm really proud!" Mrs. Bianca told me,

"I am too!" said Abigail, while hugging me again, tighter this time,

"Now, I'm sure you kids can't wait to hear the rest of the story," Mrs. Bianca said,

"You bet!" said Abigail, Mrs. Bianca giggle then walks away,

"Hey, I just realized something; the story Mrs. Bianca is telling us sounds like the adventure me and my friends went on after a gas leak a few years ago," Abigail told me, ya know, now that she's mentioned it, I've heard of that gas leak. Abigail and her friends went on an adventure to find some herbs to wake their friend up. Could be a coincidence, or isn't it?

* * *

After lunch, the girls and I were going to our next class, until Bluck stops us,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'the silent punk," Bluck directed that at me,

"You again, what do you want?!" Abigail said, while holding her fist up, I had to hold her back,

"Ha, sending you sister to fight for you huh? That's pretty lame dude,"

"Why do you keep messing with him, what has he ever done to you?" Olivia told him,

"Oh nothing, except take my spotlight!" oh great, he's still mad about that,

"Boo hoo, cry me a river," Abigail said, that's when Bluck walked up to her,

"You're lucky you're a girl, I would beat you up," Bluck then walks away,

Here's a fun fact; despite the fact that he's a bully, he has never once hit anybody. He always tells this story about how he beat up some cars, when in reality, when he saw the cats, he ran home crying. The cats didn't do anything at all, he just got scared. That was also the day when I met Abigail,

"Don't worry about him; he's just a nobody, "Abigail told Olivia.

* * *

**{SKIPPING OVER TO LAST CLASS, READING}**

Yes, the last class, Reading, now I get to hear the rest of the story. Abigail wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, now that she's realizing that it sounds similar to her adventure with her friends,

"Okay class, today we'll be finishing the rest of this story. I know you can't wait, Abigail," Mrs. Bianca said,

"You bet I can't wait!" Abigail said, with a smile on her face

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Bianca said, as she begins reading. Around 30 minutes later, the story was done, I was happy that the girl woke up,

"That was a great story!" said Abigail.

* * *

After all that, School was over, and so were my troubles, or was it? Bluck confronts me,

"You little punk, you can't hide now," at this point, I knew I was screwed, until I picked some dirt up, and throw it at his face,

"What the…You son of a…" Bluck yells, as I began running for my life, Bluck runs after me, "You're dead, punk!" I started laughing, because now I knew what it felt like to be chased by someone. However, I'm also terrified, I knew that as soon as he catches me, I'll be one dead mouse.

* * *

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Well, that was chapter 2, looks like Jerry got himself into even more trouble than before, who will save him? Find out in the next chapter! And yes, I know, Olivia's from 1897, but oh well. BTW, I own Bluck Bucky.  
**


	3. The Leaf Of Hope Jerry's Generation

**Chapter 3: The Leaf of Hope. Jerry's Generation**

* * *

After about 20 minutes of running like a headless chicken, I manage to loss the bully. Now all I got to do is find Abigail, she likes to explore places, looks like I'm going to have to call her myself, but that'll attract the bully, and/or Tom, I have to look for her. Oh never mind, I just walk right into her,

"Are you okay, that bully chased you for miles. But I know you get away, you have the blood of your father," she tells me, "Come on, let's go home," I follow her back into our home.

* * *

I live in the city, I love it. However, I can't say the same for Abigail, I don't blame her, she lived in the forest her whole life, and now her home is gone. To remember her old home, she keeps a leaf from the forest around her neck with a special necklace that her father gave her awhile back, she calls it "The Leaf of Hope" because it lived through the gas leak, and the fire.

Abigail, being a Wood mouse and all, spends most her time outdoors, doing her homework, or writing in her diary.

From time to time, Abigail's best friends, Edgar the mole, Russell the hedgehog, and Michelle the badger, would come visit her, and they'll go for a walk. Sometimes they'll invite me, I usually go with them. I sometimes help Michelle catch up with them. that gas leak screwed Michelle up for life; both of her parents were killed in the leak. She lives with her uncle, Cornelius, on the outskirts of town, since the woods is too deadly for her and her uncle. It's even deadly for Abigail, a bad smell almost made her pass out, that's why my dad doesn't want me or her going there.

Oh yeah, I'm still grounded. Great, and now, time to was half my life doing this math homework.

* * *

Oh no, Bluck's gonna kill me, I'm so screwed, maybe if I avoid him, he won't see me.

**[FIRST CLASS: MATH]**

Oh great, math, better get this over with,

"Okay class, I'm going to be handing out study guides for the test," Are you kidding me, a test?! Oh great, just great.

* * *

**[SECOND CLASS: HISTORY]**

Well, today's a pretty cool day in history. Mr. Mousekewitz's talking about my grandfather; he was one of the first mice to get away from cats for over 20 years, maybe more. I know in my heart that I'll be able to be like him. I'm pretty sure Abigail will too, now that she has "The Leaf of hope" with her. Pixie and Dixie are pretty good with getting away from cats too. Speaking of Pixie and Dixie, I haven't seen those two since I met Olivia, who is sitting right next to me,

"Come on, we didn't do anything," oh boy, that sounds like Pixie. Yep, that's him all right, along with Dixie,

"You two have been caught skipping, you both have detention!" said Gadget, shouldn't she be teaching a class right now?

I look up, and notice Mr. Mousekewitz looking at us, he walks up, and looks at Abigail's leaf,

"Nice leaf, is this from your old home, Abigail?" he asks her,

"Yes, I call it "The Leaf of Hope," she said, I heard some kids snickering, but Abigail ignores them,

"Oh, why do you call it that," Mr. Mousekewitz asks,

"Because it lives through everything. It live through the gas leak and the fire, the fire that killed my father," Abigail said, I think I saw a tear roll down her face, I wish there's something I can do to cheer her up,

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Abigail. I know you father and mother are in a better place," Mr. Mousekewitz. The sad thing is, Abigail never really knew her mother, her father always told her who great she was.

"This leaf brought me good luck. Without it, I'd probably died and I'll never meet Jerry," Abigail turns around and looks at me, I smiled,

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Pixie and Dixie walks into the room,

"Okay you guys sit back there, I deal with you two later, now let's get back to our lesson. Jerry Mouse the 1st began running from cats in the 40's, with the cat Jasper, back then, Jerry's name was Jinx, but he changed it to Jerry.

* * *

**[FEW MINUTES LATER]**

Now he's talking about my father,

"In the mid 50's, Jerry had a son, Jerry Mouse the 2nd, he continue the Tradition of running from cats. Although, he has gotten himself into trouble, but he's gotten himself out of it," It's true, my father was a little more riskier then my grandfather,

"Then, in the 90's, he met a human…"

"Humans? BOOOOOOOO!" That remark was from none other then Abigail. I almost don't blame her, both the gas leak and fire was caused by reckless humans,

"Now, Abigail, not all humans are bad," said the teacher, "after the gas leak, the humans began planting tress for you and your friends and family," Abigail sat there quietly. She must have forgot that the humans helped her mole friend, Edger, get out of a cage.

"Anyways, he met a human girl name Robin. But we're not going to go in to too much detail at the moment," a couple of kids were giggling,

"Mr. Mouse is still fooling cats to this day. His son, Jerry Mouse the 3rd, will continue the tradition of fooling cats,"

"He's talking about you, Jerry," Abigail told me,

"That's right, Abigail. Jerry the 3rd is also a life saver, he saved you from a forest fire," a few kids were clapping for me, even Olivia.

* * *

**[LUNCH TIME]**

So far, no Bluck, maybe he skipped school or something, oh well. Anyways, everyone's congregating me for saving Abigail, even Pixie and Dixie, they're even making up stories about me,

"So then, Jerry jumps out of the tree, ran into the house, and saved Abigail before the house exploded," they would say,

"Aw Cat Nip, that never happened," kids would say,

Abigail didn't care about what happened; all she cared about is that I saved her, although she never told me how she found her "Leaf of Hope," I'd like to know.

* * *

**[HALLWAY]**

"Say Abigail, how come your other friends don't come to this school?" Olivia asks her,

"Well, because this is a school for mice, my other friends won't be able to go," Abigail responds

"What about your boyfriend, Willy?" Pixie ask,

"He's not my boyfriend; he's just a friend,"

"She's right, Jerry's her boyfriend," Dixie said, I blushed, me and Abigail, a couple, oh my,

"Oh shut up," Abigail said,

"Yeah, besides, Jerry already has a crush on Olivia," Pixie says, everyone laughs but me,

"Hey Jerry, you little punk!" I heard a loud voice call my name,

"Jerry, look out!" Abigail cried,

Before I got a change to respond, I see something, like a fist flying to me. Before I can react, everything went black. The last thing I heard was Abigail scramming, "Get help, get Help!"


	4. A Mouse house

**Chapter 4: A mouse house**

"Jerry, please wake up," I hear a voice cry out for my name, I think it's Nibbles. I open my eyes, and yup, it's him all right,

"What happened to him?" Nibbles cried,

"It was Bluck; he came out of nowhere, and punched Jerry!" I heard another voice yelled, I look around and see Abigail, she then notices me,

"Jerry you're awake!" she cried, and ran up to hug me, she then looks at me with concern, "Oh man, your nose,"

I put my hand on my nose; something was running down it, I look at my hand and I see blood. Bluck must've broken my nose. It really hurts, tears began falling down my eyes. Oh no, I think I'm crying, oh no, I think I'm blacking out, oh dear.

* * *

I open my eyes, and I look around, Pixie, Dixie, Nibbles, my farther, Abigail, and her friends from the forest, are gather around me,

"Jerry, are you okay," asked Russell, one of Abigail's friends,

"Jerry, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Pixie as he holds up three fingers, I grab a piece of paper, and a pen, and wrote the number '3'

"He has a broken nose, he's not going blind," said Dixie,

"Don't you worry Jerry, when I find that bully I'll give him a piece of my mind!" yelled Abigail,

"But Abigail, Bluck is bigger than you are," said Nibbles,

"I'm not afraid of no big bully, I'm 13 now, I can deal with that punk myself," I laughed at what Abigail said, she's like a female older version of Nibbles, they're both brave, but not very smart,

"Now, Abigail, let me deal with him," said my dad, he's been really overprotective of me ever since I almost died saving Abigail from the fire, "I'll have a talk with his parents soon,"

"Hey Jerry, where's your girlfriend, Olivia?" asked Pixie, come to think of it, where is she,

"She doesn't do well with hospitals," said Nibbles

"You never fully told us about hospitals Mr. Mouse," said Michelle, she was confused with all the more fancy machines that this place has. When she lived in the forest, all she had were herbs,

"Well Michelle, hospitals has doctors that can give you medicine to make you feel better," my father told her,

"Like herbs?" asked Abigail,

"Kind of, you see, a doctor gives a patient pills to make their body working again,"

"Wow, Cool," said Edgar, with his mouth open,

"Hey Edger, Your mouth is opened" said Michelle, while giggling,

"Hello," I heard a voice from the door; I turn around and see Olivia, "Is Jerry here,"

"Yeah, he's over here," Abigail points to my bed, Olivia walks over to me,

"Jerry, I'm so glad you're okay, that mean bully really hurt you," her soft Scottish accent made me forget about all the pain I was going through, mainly on my nose,

"How long will he be here?" asked Olivia,

"He should be able to go home tonight," my dad told her. Thank goodness, this hospital food taste like crap, with a side of cat fur.

* * *

Later that night, I was released from the hospital,

"Come on kids, let's go home," My father told me and Abigail,

"Bye guys, see you later," Abigail told her forest friends, Cornelius, Michelle's Uncle is taking them home,

"Have a good night, Abigail, come visit us sometime," Cornelius said,

"Don't worry, I will," Abigail giggled,

Cornelius then turned to me, "Jerry, I hope your nose heals up soon," I nodded and smiled,

"I also hope you learn to speak up more," Cornelius chuckled,

"I'm pretty sure he will soon," my father told him, my dad began speaking in the mid 90's. It caused a lot of Controversy at the time, I don't know why,

"Olivia, is your father coming?" asked Abigail,

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here," Olivia responded. Me, my dad, and Abigail gasped,

"Wait, he doesn't know?" my father asked,

"No, he doesn't even pay attention to me lately. He's got a new job making toys like my grandpa did. He comes home late at night, and goes straight to bed. He doesn't even kiss me good night anymore," Olivia said, she had tears rolling down her eyes,

"Oh my, I…I'm sorry to hear that," said Abigail,

"I don't even want to go home now!" cried Olivia,

"Wh….What about your mother?" asked Abigail,

"My mother…died when I was real young, she got real sick and…."

"I don't need to hear anymore, I'm really sorry, my mother died when I was real young too," Abigail had tears coming out her eyes,

"Jerry, I'm sorry for asking this but, what happen to your mother?" asked Olivia,

"She left us, we got into an argument, and then….I don't want to talk about it right now," my father told her, to this day, I don't know why my mom left,

"I'm real sorry," said Olivia, she looks up at the town clock, it's 9:46 PM, "I don't think my daddy's coming home, he'll be working real late again,"

"Don't you have a babysitter?" my father asks,

"Yeah, but he always sleeps on the job,"

"Well you're welcome to stay with us, Olivia,"

"Thank you so ever much, Mr. Mouse, I hope I won't be too much of a bother to you,"

"I'm pretty sure you won't be,"

"Hey Jerry, looks like your crush is staying tonight, how do you feel?" Abigail whispered to me. To be honest, I'm really nervous. The girl who I had a crush on since TWO DAYS AGO to be exact, is staying with me. Am I still knocked out and is this part of a dream, did I really wake up?

* * *

Okay so it turns out I'm not dreaming, and it's thanks to Abigail. She accidentally stepped on my foot while we're racing to home, don't ask how that happened,

"Thanks so ever much for letting me stay with you guys," said Olivia with a smile,

"Your welcome, we only have three beds so, you might have to share," my father said, I gulped, sleeping with a girl, I don't know, I'll have to sleep with Abigail, or Olivia. Or the two girls can share the same bed, but that'll just be weird. Oh my, get that thought out of your head NOW! However, there's more importing things I need to think about, like Bluck,

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Jerry," Abigail said. oh my, a girl's sleeping with me. but I don't need to worry much about that, Abigail's my sister, well not my real sister, but still, SHE'S MY SISTER,

Later that night I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the fact that Abigail's snoring so loud, but I kept thinking about Olivia and her relationship with her father.

All she wants to do is spend time with her father, but he's always working all day and night, I had to go to the living room,

_(BTW, I'm not in a house with Tom, I live in house that's made for a mice, it's pretty big, a whole family of mice can live here,)_

When I got there, I see Olivia, sitting on a chair, crying. I couldn't just stand here and watch her cry, I had to do something. I began walking closer to her, but the floor made a creaking sound, Olivia looks at me,

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" she asks me,

"What's wrong?I heard you crying," I told her. This is one of those situations where I can't stay silent,

"Well….It's just my daddy. He doesn't spend time with me anymore. Ever since he got promotion, he's been focus more on his job, and he's coming home real late,"

I really felt bad for her; I wish I can cheer her up. Olivia then whips the tears from her eyes,

"Sorry I got real emotional, it's just, I really miss my daddy," she said in a sad tone,

"I kind of know how you feel, my mother doesn't spend time with us anymore, she just couldn't live with my dad anymore," I said, my eyes began to water up with tears, "But at least your dad still loves you,"

Olivia just sat there, looking down on the ground with guilt,

"The only reason your dad works so late so he can support you. You're in a new country now. Your dad will make more money, and you'll live a happier life," I put my hand on her shoulder,

"I guess you're right. Thanks for listening Jerry, you're a nice mouse," she then gets up, and kisses me on the cheek. Oh, my, goes, I can't believe it, Olivia kissed me. That's the second time a girl kisses me, first time was when Abigail kissed me for saving her in the fire. Speaking of Abigail, I just now see her standing in the in the living room,

"Aw, Jerry has himself a girlfriend now," Abigail giggled,

"Yup, he sure dose," said Olivia, hugging me, my face couldn't be any redder then it is now.

* * *

The next day, when Abigail, Olivia, and I got to school. I wasn't worried about Bluck, he got suspended for punching me. I see Pixie and Dixie running up to me,

"Jerry is it true, did Olivia really kiss you?" ask Pixie, I nodded,

"Wow, I owe somebody some cheese now,"

Abigail must have told everyone that Olivia kissed me, and we're really boyfriend and girlfriend. I looked at Abigail and she shrugged

"Jerry, JERRY!" I heard somebody calling my name; I see a mouse running down the hallway, it's Nibbles

"Jerry, I got some really shocking news," he told me. Oh no, is Bluck back,

"What's going on?" ask Abigail,

"It's the math teacher. He's sick and we have a substitute," Nibbles said,

"What's wrong with that?" ask Dixie,

"Well…The new substitute is Freddie!" Wait, Freddie, as in, Cousin Muscles?! Oh NO!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is not really about the school. So, Jerry and Olivia are a couple now, JerryxOlivia for the win. Anyways see you next chapter!**


End file.
